


Painkiller / 止疼药

by faithlessbydefault



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, POV Dean Winchester, Self-Harm, Stanford Era (Supernatural)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithlessbydefault/pseuds/faithlessbydefault
Summary: 迪恩知道这是个坏习惯。
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 4





	Painkiller / 止疼药

迪恩知道这是个坏习惯。

他在一场猎魔里捡到的习惯。那不是什么严重困难的大案件，只是在破解女巫的诅咒时需要他用自己的血。迪恩的准备少见地按照计划的派上了用场，案件没出意外，没人死掉。这是他和父亲分开独自猎魔后难得的一场胜仗。当时的情况完全不紧急，他甚至有充足的时间在汽车旅馆的浴室里用干净的小刀划开自己手臂上的血管，放出适量的血，装到容器里待用；而不是事到临头被迫在脏兮兮的现场用沾染了不明液体的刀割自己。

但问题就出在这里。紧急情况下需得特殊措施，在手臂上割两刀并不困扰迪恩，不会在迪恩的记忆里留下特殊的印象。放血做准备的时候甚至不怎么疼，和其他在猎魔过程中他受过的伤比起来几乎可以忽视。可是他惊恐又毫不意外，继而惊恐于自己毫不意外地发现，在那样平和而近乎安全的环境下，割开自己手臂的过程竟然让他感到上瘾。

在那场猎魔之后，迪恩无法停止想起那场经验：阴暗狭小的汽车旅馆浴室和发黄的陶瓷墙砖，头顶的电灯昏暗，时不时闪动一下，不是因为闹鬼而纯粹是因为廉价汽车旅馆不屑修理老化的线路。迪恩就随意地坐在地板上，用他最常用的那把小刀——他刚打磨过，非常锋利——慢慢地沿着左手小臂划过，他入神地看着刀锋陷进皮肉而血沿着金属涌出来，滴进他才不久随手在加油站的便利店买的一次性纸杯里。疼痛，当然，但肉体上的疼痛他已经习惯了。但是看着自己的血从身体里流出来的感觉，肉体上的疼痛，让他产生了一种扭曲的满意感。

迪恩不明白他为什么会感到这样，因为割自己而感到高兴和满足？拜托，他真的不是什么变态自虐狂。一开始，他拒绝回忆当时的场景，拒绝思考背后的原因。他照样从报纸上寻找新的超自然案件，开着英帕拉东奔西跑，跟着经典摇滚磁带大声唱歌，每晚一个人入住廉价汽车旅馆，每顿吃高热量的芝士汉堡快餐店。他的生活中没有任何东西改变，自从他开始独立猎魔之后，这是他习惯了的生活规律，但他觉得自己整个人都不太对劲。这就像是吸毒上瘾或者萨姆曾经告诉过他的不知道他从哪里学到的人类的某种思维运转模式：你越不愿意去想起某件事，你越会无法阻止自己的思维回到该事件上。迪恩现在体会到了。又一个案子过后，他洗完了澡，收拾了一些细小的伤口，一个人坐在汽车旅馆的单人床上。他的小刀还在他的挎包里，就放在床边的地上，唾手可得。而他的双手因为想象（禁止自己想象）而颤抖。

直到迪恩放弃压抑自己的冲动或者研究自己的心理机制（他本来也不擅长，那些奇怪的理论是萨姆喜欢的东西，这个逃去斯坦福的小混蛋，虽然，迪恩也没法真的让自己去责怪或者怨恨萨姆），一边告诉自己这是为了以防万一下一次他又需要用到自己的血，一边伸手去拿刀。上次买的剩下的纸杯他没有扔掉，装血的容器也带着，很快他就又坐在浴室冰凉潮湿的地砖上，袖子卷到手肘上方，小刀架在上次割开还没完全痊愈的血痂上。

迪恩几乎没有思考地再次拉动了刀，他左手肌肉完全放松，右手稳定到有点让他自己担心地轻松地破开了那道旧伤口。那其实有点疼，也许比上一次疼也许没有，那可能是因为迪恩划开了没好全的伤口而不是给自己找一块新的皮肤下刀。无论如何这样的疼痛程度不足以让迪恩畏缩颤抖。与之相反，他感到他的身体放松了下来。他感到他的大脑放松了下来。

也许在这种时刻他终于能感到他的身体在此时终于派上了用处，他能派上用途。也许萨姆是对的，他就是爸爸的好士兵，好武器，没有个人的意志。他愿意把他的身体当作武器使用，因为他不知道除此之外他该怎么使用他的身体。需要他的血？没问题。需要他为他的家庭做任何事，他也心甘情愿。可现在他的家庭不需要他，父亲一个人猎魔，因为这样效率更高，而且迪恩已经二十五岁了，他可以完成这样的任务分配；萨姆在斯坦福，更加不需要他。他弟弟如今的生活由上课，图书馆，派对和漂亮女友构成，最大的担忧是期末会不会挂科而不是半夜穿过树林追踪狼人时被撕开喉咙。迪恩去过帕罗奥托，偷偷地跟踪了萨姆几天，调查了他身边的人。为了保持低调，他甚至把英帕拉停在了斯坦福校园范围之外。萨姆过得很正常，看起来也很开心。迪恩看见他对着他的朋友大笑，萨姆笑起来时眼睛发亮，脸颊上的酒窝惹眼。他以前经常对迪恩这么笑，但自从青春期开始后，自从他开始和老爸水火不容见面就吵架之后，迪恩就很少见到萨姆这样的笑容了。在确认萨姆是安全并且快乐的之后，迪恩很快就离开了。他不知道自己还能忍受多久，看着这样快乐的萨姆，但快乐和萨姆都是陌生的，于是他逃也似的离开了加利福尼亚。对萨姆而已，似乎离开他的家庭（离开迪恩）对他而言是一种解脱，他毫不怀念他们。但迪恩一般不愿意去想这件事和它带来的暗示和意义，和为什么每当他的思路稍微转向他的弟弟时，就会莫名其妙地感受到不被需要、被抛弃的绝望掐紧了心脏。

现在当他划开自己的血管，手臂上延长的疼痛似乎转移了占据他心脏的幻痛，至少转移了他的注意力。迪恩不应该为此感到愉快，但他确实松了一口气。他迟钝地看着自己的血沿着小臂滑到手肘然后滴落到纸杯里。右手无心地握着刀，又前后沿着伤口划拉了几下，接着被沿着痛觉神经直接射向丘脑的痛感激得浑身打了个颤。但他没有停下，甚至没有收回刀，反而出于某种他自己也说不清的原因将刀刃压的更低。割口的刺痛渐渐变成一阵阵的钝痛，化成迪恩大脑最后方的背景感知。

迪恩又发了一会呆，然后突然打了个寒战，回到了现实。他扫了一眼纸杯，他已经流失够多的血了。迪恩也许没有想好他为什么要在一间破烂的浴室里割自己，但不代表他会放任自己失血过多昏过去。现在他只有自己，没有搭档，如果他不照顾好自己也没人会来帮他。思及此处，迪恩快速移开了小刀丢到洗手池里，顺手抓过丢在地上的绷带，轻车熟路地缠上自己的手臂绕了几圈。给自己包扎伤口也算得上迪恩非常擅长的一个技能了。然后快速把他的血和刀收拾好，接着闭上眼倒到了床上。

一夜无梦。

第二天早晨的太阳穿透汽车旅馆破旧的窗帘，毫不留情地穿透迪恩的眼皮。在一片让人头晕目眩的明亮晨光中，迪恩呻吟一身，翻身爬下了床。他照常按着肌肉记忆机械性地洗漱换衣服，昨晚的记忆在他刚启动的大脑中像油滑过塑料一样逃脱了他的思维，直到他走进浴室打开水龙头，热水冲过他手臂上还缠着纱布的伤口，他才被遥远的痛觉唤醒了记忆。

但如果让迪恩说实话，他不觉得那有什么大不了的。他也懒得去想。手臂上的伤口像任何他曾经在打猎中受过的伤一样化为迟缓的钝痛，不再值得他的注意力。收拾好自己之后他就退了房，买了份报纸，然后开着英帕拉上了路。

他昨晚睡觉时，约翰给他发了一串新的坐标，潜在的案子。他已经习惯这样的日常，约翰有时候会指示他去某地调查，而没有指令的时候，他会自己买份报纸搜寻可能的案件。他喜欢在路上。他喜欢坐在英帕拉的驾驶座上，像他有家可归。

约翰的坐标是一个位于内华达的小镇。又一个无名小镇，无害热情的小镇居民。迪恩照常找到一家汽车旅馆入住，然后开始他的调查。

这样的日程反复了几次，迪恩又办了四个案子。在不停地奔走和两次差点死掉的危机下，迪恩的生活照常的过。忙碌的猎魔让迪恩没再想起那次狩猎女巫带来的对自己的意外认知。而十二月到了。在全美国来回跑的时候，迪恩有时很难注意到四季的改变。但当他在圣诞前夕停在又一个无名小镇时，迪恩终于意识到又一年快要过去了。过去的一周里父亲都没有给自己发送新的案件信息，迪恩也没有自己找到案子。看来就算是他这样的职业生涯也能在圣诞节休息一会。

圣诞节当日，迪恩一个人。在他和他父亲和萨姆还在一起的时候，他父亲也不怎么让他们庆祝圣诞节。曾经他会想法设法给萨姆搞来礼物。但现在他只有一个人，于是一切都失去了意义。他知道萨姆在斯坦福会过得很好，他说不定会和他漂亮的女朋友一起回家，坐在温暖的壁炉旁边，吃火鸡，喝蛋奶酒。过正常的苹果派生活，他弟一直渴望的。迪恩知道，但在这样的节日里他对此的认知格外的伤人，让他几乎想吐出来，要不是他今天还没怎么吃东西，所以连反胃也只能带来空虚的疼痛。萨姆拥有的生活，萨姆的家，已经不再包含迪恩自己了。迪恩努力忽视他心底被背叛的愤怒的绝望。忽视他对杰西卡的嫉妒和愤恨。她凭什么拥有他弟弟，凭什么就这样带走他从四岁起抱出火海之后就一直照顾着长大的萨姆，凭什么她能得到萨姆的爱，而迪恩只能得到汽车旅馆的简陋床上和一地的空酒瓶。迪恩于是恨自己，恨自己因为萨姆的幸福感到愤怒和怨恨，恨自己对杰西卡的嫉恨。

迪恩原计划是去酒吧喝到一醉不起，幸运的话还能钓上个把辣妹，一夜春宵也许能让他忘记他是一个多么孤独、不被人需要、一无所有的失败者。但今天是圣诞夜，酒吧不是关门，就是冷冷清清，徘徊着几个同他一样没有家可以回去的失败者。迪恩走进酒吧的那一瞬间就后悔了，他自己的失败已经太过令人窒息，暂时不想与更多的失败者玩消消乐。喝了两杯他就返身回了旅馆。汽车旅馆在年末圣诞的大雪里也冷冷清清。迪恩拎着刚买好的酒推门进了房间，新计划是迪恩一个人喝到一醉不起。至少他悲惨的样子只有他自己知道。

所以迪恩一瓶接一瓶的喝，同时他的思维不停的回到他的手机和给萨姆打个电话身上。但他不能，自萨姆离开之后他们就没有再联系过了。他发誓过不会打扰他弟的生活，至少不会在现在，萨姆可能正在和杰西卡的家人吃晚餐的时候。直到迪恩的脑子已经不能清醒地思考，而抓住心脏的疼痛在被酒精淹没的思维里依然突突地跳，难以忽视。迪恩的大脑的第一要务是全力阻止他联系萨姆，于是他做了他一团浆糊的大脑无力阻止的排在第二的他也不该做的事。

迪恩从后腰抽出刀，手指稳定毫不颤抖地拉开了左手袖子。迪恩是一个专业的猎人，在被迷晕下药的情况下也能高水平发挥使用武器，他还没那么醉，使刀不应该是个问题。于是刀锋贴上肌肉，右手拉动刀柄，血沿着刀刃流出来。迪恩一半笑一半呛到地喘了一声，更用力地压下了刀。然后他抬起刀，换一块皮肤，又压下去。抬刀落刀，肌肉记忆。迪恩在持续稳定的刺痛中迷糊起来，酒精趁着这个机会彻底冲上了他的大脑，以至于他不记得自己重复了多少次动作，直到他停下来打了个哈欠，发现他左手小臂内侧已经几乎没有一块完好的皮肤。但他的眼睛和大脑和痛觉神经之间的联系也许被酒精阻隔了。他看到他的手血肉模糊，他的大脑告诉他这感觉很好，于是迪恩相信了。他漫不经心地丢开刀，抓起酒瓶又喝了一口酒，然后顺手浇上了自己的手臂。他的大脑依然没有运作，但疼痛的条件反射还是让他整个人剧烈地颤抖了一下。

“好吧……”

迪恩嘟哝到，把酒瓶里剩下的酒喝完，然后扑上了床。他还在想萨姆，想听到萨姆的声音，想给萨姆打电话。但他大脑唯一还在运转的部分继续完成制止冲动的任务。最后迪恩什么也没做，就这样瘫在床上睡着了。


End file.
